Outrun 3
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: The last installment to the outrun series, four players, one game and pasts that just won't stay buried, will it ever end? and if it does end will Raven be able to escape for a third time?
1. A new case

**Chapter 1 A new case**

It always seemed to amuse Randy how much time could pass without him even acknowledging it, he hadn't paid much attention to time since her death, night only brought the horrible way she had perished. Flames licking her feet and burning her beautiful body until it was black. He had been given time off to grieve, but after only three days of missing her, he had decided to return to work. His boss didn't want him back so soon but soon changed his mind when he saw Randy, he was focused and more alert. Vince wouldn't tell the young man this to his face, but Raven being dead was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to Randy. When that girl was alive, Randy was all over the place and un-focused, everything slipped and slid out of control. Now that she had gone, Randy was more than ready to pay more attention to his job and to the living. Randy couldn't stop himself thinking of Raven however, he would never say it outloud but he had it inside him that Raven was alive, a body was recovered but he wasn't quite sure that it was her's. Until he could prove it, he wasn't gonna say a word.

"Dude were you even listening?"

Randy shook himself from Raven induced thoughts and back to John and whatever he was saying. "Sorry, what?"

"There's been an incident, we gotta go and check it out"

Randy sighed and pulled himself from the chair and followed John out to this brand new adventure.

Randy was back in his element now, a dead corpse and a brand new puzzle to figure out. Randy followed John through to the crime scene, the raw stench of blood hit his nostrils, murder was just another part of his job now, after all he had seen more bodies during his short time with Raven that he was now used to it. It was a natural occurance when Raven was concerned, shaking her away again he took in this newest scene. A dead woman slumped in her favourite chair and a nice hole in chest, the heart that was meant to keep her alive was sitting neatly on the table, cut in half.

"Damn creepy killers" John muttered looking around, unlike most killers he had come up against, this one hadn't left any clues to who he was, just what he wanted them to know. So far, it was all about the poor little woman slumped on her chair.

"Note from creepy killer" John passed it to Randy, those forensic gloves trapping his DNA from mixing, Randy took it the latex already annoying him. Randy buried his thoughts in a frown, _Cheating on your husband of many years always results in a broken heart_.

"What the fuck is that meant to mean?" Randy asked, mainly to himself. At least it explained why her heart was on the table in two peices.

"Where is the guy in charge!"

Randy kept his annoyed eye roll to himself as the victim's husband came storming through. "Sir we have to stand behind the line, this is a crime scene"

He didn't listen he came up to the two men, "I am Mickie's husband, James Storm. Do you have any idea who did this?"

Randy shot a look at John, subtly he shook his head, the man had just lost his wife, he didn't need to know that the Mickie James's he knew and loved had been having an affair. John took James aside and gave him the usual work over while Randy stuck to the crime scene.

It wasn't long after nine that Randy finally made it home, another new home that he had bought in a vain attempt to move on from Raven. After taking his shoes off he crawled to the computer and started his other important work, proving that Raven was alive, he knew she was out there somewhere, Randy always reasoned that if she were dead, then he wouldn't be alive either, because in his mind living without her wasn't living at all. Shuffling kept him distracted for a split second, his search for Raven halted for a second. Leaving it alone he went back to her, somewhere out there, she was waiting for him and he would find her, one way or another.

Morning light poked through his curtains and across his rugged face, prying his eyes open he could only see white and taste paper. Making himself wake up, a note fell to the floor. Scooping it up he let his eyes adjust so he could get the message.

_You are now playing a game, there are four players, the caring uncle, the innocent psychopath, the deadly killer and the renegade cop. All four players have been informed and as of right now the game is on, four players, each one hiding a deep dark secret, will you be the next secret revealed Randal? Find your clues on the taken pawns to find out, _

_Happy hunting!_


	2. She can never know

**Chapter 2 She can never know**

Hunter hung his head, that note fresh in his skull. How the hell did some psycho know his deepest shame? He had been so careful, every bridge that led to him had been burnt, no one could make the connection, Hunter had ran so far, so fast that all these years his deepest secret had remained a secret. Now some psycho wanted to drag it all up and spread it for the public eye. Hunter screwed the note up and started to burn it, just like he burnt all the paper work, no one could know about _her_, she could only hurt him and everything he had worked for, destroy everything that he had tried so hard to hide.

"Hey honey" Steph said cheerfully walking into the kitchen, his pride and joys, right behind their mummy. "You ok? You look pale"

"I'm ok, just worried"

"About Raven?" Steph asked gently as Murphy and Rory helped put away the groceries.

"Yeah" Hunter put out, he had no concerns about Raven, she stayed away from them. She lived in her room and only came down when she knew that everyone was asleep or out. At first it made him paranoid and a little weary especially when she was introduced to his two his young daughters, but Raven was pleasent, the two young girls loved tracing their fingers over her inked pictures.

"Hunter you don't think she's doing d-r-u-g-s do you?"

It took him a moment to put the word together, when he had he had to laugh, he knew an addict from a non addict. "No, she's not. But she is very anti social, you think she would be happy knowing that she has family now, after what happened to Shawn"

"Daddy, what happened to uncle Shawn?" Rory asked again, her little face alive with wonder.

"He went to heaven Rory, he has wings now"

"I can't wait till I get wings" Murphy piped up, "I'm gonna be so pretty"

"You will not be having wings anytime soon Murph, but if your really good I'll pick you up some butterfly wings"

Murphy clapped her hands "Yay! And can Rory have some?"

"Sure"

They both laughed as they ran into the other room. Steph looked to her husband, "Raven will be ok Hunter,"

"Yeah," Hunter said not believing it for a second, sure everything will be fine and fucking dandy, with a killer on the loose who knew his deepest darkest secret? Yeah fucking right.

It was well after midnight when Raven crept down the stairs, she always waited patiently for them to sleep before going downstairs and getting what she needed, it would take her through to the next night when she needed more food. She was shocked when she saw Hunter sitting at the table, head in his hands.

"Hi" Raven got out quite forced, since arriving she hardly spent anytime or energy with her 'family' Raven didn't want them to know that she was the reason uncle Shawn was in heaven.

"Hi. You ok?"

"Fine"

Hunter let out a sigh "You know you can come down every now and then, Steph is worried that your on drugs"

"Nope, just really anti social" Raven answered pulling down three coffee cups and all the ingredients for a coffee.

"Raven can you sit down? I think maybe we should talk"

"Not interested"

"Raven, sit down"

She gave him a cruel hard look, too many times she had been ordered to do things by Cody. "No thank you"

Hunter sighed as she went back to her coffee making, Hunter's eyes slid over her body taking in every inch of her. Before she turned around Hunter put his gaze to something that wasn't his neice.

"So what did your's say?" Raven asked finally locking eyes with him, his brown eyes burnt into her silver orbs.

"My what?"  
"Your note from the creepy killer? I know he sent you one, your the caring uncle after all"

"It said the same as your's, obviously you got one"

"So what is it that you did that was so bad he's called you out about it?"

Hunter ignored her question and flipped out one of his own "What is it that your hiding Raven?"

She gave a coy shrug that made the shivers appear up his spine, always a bad sign "Lets just say, everythin I've done is wrong,"

Hunter didn't like the way she smirked at him before she took her cups and went back upstairs. Hunter had already decided that the only thing that mattered now was keeping his secret safe, even if that meant killing a few people.


	3. Pawns & players

**Chapter 3 Pawns & players**

He looked down at the young girl wondering if he had enough room, he decided that he did. His newest victim, a young stripper named Maxine lay half naked on his steel table, her legs and arms tied to the corners, her taut back ready for his latest message. Maxine's exotic lips screamed for help but no one could hear her scream in this room, her neck hung over the edge as her killer began his message. Maxine whimpered as the felt tip glid over her skin, felt tips feeling more and more like knives, his edgy voice whistled some sort of eerie tune.

"Please, why are you doing this?"

"Maxine dear, stop moving, this would be alot easier if you stayed still"

"Please why are you doing this?"

"Your a pawn and sometimes pawns need to be sacrficed, its all to do with the bigger picture and of course the game"

Maxine took a deep breath, her body started to get used to the felt tips, maybe if she was quiet and just let him draw he would let her go and she would live. When he was done he stepped back and admired his work.

"That should about do it Maxine, I think its finally perfect, they will be so puzzled and yet they'll have to admire the handy work, at least I know the innocent psychopath will"

Randy ran a hand over his face tiredly, he had just fallen asleep when the annoying phone went off, another victim had been found and apparently it was his job to look it over along with John.

"Tough night huh?" John asked as Randy arrived at the murder scene.

"So what have we got buddy?"

"This is Maxine, she was a stripper down at _Firecats_. Apparently she was seen with a big guy, covered in black. The weirdest part is this" John gently rolled the young stripper over to reveal her bloody back. Carved right to the bone was a weird looking chess board, each side held the correct amount of chess peices, only this board was set up for four players, each player was marked out, where the creepy killer's markers were, two markers had been moved forward. One of Randy's had also been moved forward.

"That is weird"

"Anything you want to add Randy?" John asked looking at him, he was not going to forget that his friends name was on that board. Nor would he forget that a marker, indicating a pawn had been moved forward. "He's calling you out Randy"

"Look as soon as I figure it out, I'll let you know"

Randy kept looking for clues, trying to block out that chessboard. It didn't work, and all he could think about was that board. After he was done, he went back home, it was just coming into morning and luckily he could get a little bit of sleep before he had to go back to work. He had just settled down when his phone went off again, annoyed he had no choice but to answer it.

"Hello Detective, did you enjoy my work?"

"What do you want fuck head?"

He gave a deep chuckle "I was going to give you a little bit of help, I have just sent you an email, I hope you will like it, but you must promise me Randal, that once you open it you will still pay attention to me, because I have no issue killing to make you pay attention"

Randy hung up and rolled up over and went to sleep. Right now he just wanted to sleep, emails could wait.

He woke up roughly in time to get ready for work, remembering the email he instantly went to the computer and loaded it up. What he saw litterly stopped breathing for a moment, A new photo of his only true love, Raven. _She's alive Randy, find her before I do_


	4. Found you

**Chapter 4 Found you**

Raven knew this was a bad idea, from the moment she started searching she knew that she wouldn't like what she found. So far she had found nothing but bad information, information that she didn't want to know about Randy, with each word she read her vision of his perfection became to crumble. He could certainly paint any picture he wanted, Randy passed off as the respected, almost retired cop that everyone loved and aspired to be, instead in reality he was the renegade cop who might as well be corrupt, sure he didn't take bribes and he punished the bad guys, but he also played by his own rules, people have been hurt because of his hands and in typical Randy fashion, he just didn't care. People that he was once close to where killed and Randy shrugged it off, it only made Raven think back to the shoot up, he had lost his wife of ten years and Randy seemed more pissed that his house had been destroyed, his lover and best friend taken, and he only cared for property. Things that could be replaced but his wife was one of a kind. Raven sighed as she kept reading the information, it was starting to annoy her, wasn't there any one person that Randy had kept as an ally? No, it looked like everyone he knew was an enemy. Raven clicked the computer off, her eyes starting to go blurry, maybe she needed to get some sleep. That would of been the best option, instead she decided she needed more coffee. Getting up she trailed her way down stairs, the black lounge looked all lit up to her silver eyes, the darkness had become her best friend. Soft talking from the kitchen stopped her shufflng feet.

"Can't do it again" "You have too Hunter, get it out of your system" "No!" "Calm down or else you'll have Steph down here, do you want your beautiful wife down here, asking questions?"

Raven peeked in the kitchen, all she saw was Hunter at the table, head in his hands. Raven didn't like his eyes, a usual deep brown all dark and twisted, she had seen that look before, she just couldn't remember where or who.

"You have to Hunter, get it out of your system before it drives you crazy" It was him talking but the voice wasn't his, it was deeper and more taunting, an edge that she could dechiper but not to reconize, it was like having a song in your head but not able to remember who sung it, of course you loved the song to bits but you just couldn't remember the band, it was on the tip of your tongue, it would bug you until you got it.

"Alright, we can do it, but this is the last time" "Ok"  
Hunter got up and grabbed his keys, silently moving out the back door he had no idea he had an insane psychopath following him.

Raven managed to follow Hunter all the way this destination, some sort of barn house. In the dead of the night he got out of his car, his huge body positively shaking with joy. Hunter cast a look into the darkness and then without a care he opened the barn door and went inside. Raven didn't want to know, she could of easily walked away and left Hunter with his secret but her body wasn't listening, it made her shuffle up to the door and creak it open, just an inch so she could see what was going on. Raven expected to see hay, and her uncle, but what she didn't expect was the young girl bound naked on the hay floor, tears and blood pouring from almost every hole she had. Raven would never forget her, her white hair streaked with red blood. Those wide white eyes bulging with fear. Hunter lent down beside her and stroked her hair, "How are you?"

She mumbled somthing from her gag, Raven managed to keep the shocked scream to herself, seeing Hunter suddenly snap and kick the young girl in the ribs was almost too much. Raven had seen and done alot but to witness this from her 'sweet' uncle, it was just shocking.

"See what you make me do? You have to be a good girl, I've told you that"

She stopped crying almost instantly, her eyes suddenly passing over to Raven, hope spiked through her. Raven put a finger to her lips, the girl needed to be quiet unless she wanted this to expand to death. Her eyes were glued to Raven and for the first time in her life, Raven felt something, she felt for this girl, an innocent young girl that needed help, just like Raven did. She wasn't sure why, but Raven vowed to help her, no one cared for her, she didn't want this young girl to wind up like her. No one deserved that. Raven's hand flew to her mouth as she was forced to witness the horror un-fold. Hunter pulled off his clothes, tossing them in the hay. Her screams bounced through the hay as Hunter shoved himself inside her at full force. Raven had to turn away, she had to get out of there, she couldn't witness this again. Raven backed away from the door, her eyes just couldn't leave the terrifyed girl, a strong hand closed over Raven's mouth, her body suddenly limp in the strong hold, all she heard was that deep muscular voice in her ear.

"Found you sweetheart"


	5. Little secrets revealed

**Chapter 5 Little secrets revealed**

Her body was pushed and pulled, her senses always short of what was going on, she couldn't even let herself fight back, he just kept guiding her roughly, his scent in her nose didn't tell her what was going on. When she was finally still his eyes peered into her's. She breathed a sigh of relief, "What the hell Randy?"

"How are you? Its been so long"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Raven pulled herself away and looked into his eyes, she had missed him but at the same time she wanted him to leave, leave and go the hell away.

"I thought you were dead" He said softly, his fingers stroking her face. So soft yet so demanding and torturous. "How did you escape?"

"I had an escape route, everything was always in place for me to escpe"

"Why didn't you tell me? I wanted to be with you, you know that"

Raven let out a sigh, "It won't work, you know that"

"Why!?" Randy suddenly shouted pounding his fist on the wall "Why wouldn't it work?"

Raven didn't answer she just looked away, "I have to save her"

"Who?"

"Raven, who do you have to save?"

She let out a sigh "Hunter has some girl tied up and rapes whenever the voice in his head tells him too, I have to save her, maybe if I can save her, things wouldn't be entirely worthless"

"He has a girl tied up?"

Raven nodded "Yeah, I have to save her, maybe then I wouldn't be so bad off"

"When and how do you plan on saving this girl?"

"I'm thinkin as soon as he leaves, but I need a place to keep her"

"I'll take her to my house, maybe she could shed some light on this crap. Once I know she's safe, I'll come back for you"

Raven took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Your still willing to help me?"

"Yes, but on one condition"

"Which is?"

"You have to tell me what it is that your hiding, I know its something"

She was hoping that it wouldn't come to that, but remembering the girl she would of promised anything. "Alright. Lets get this over with"

They went back to where Hunter was, he was just coming out of the barn, looking completely satisfyed. Once he was gone they slipped into the barn, the young girl lying on the floor, weeping silently and still shaking. Raven lent down beside her, trying to soothe her. "It's ok, I wanna help you"

Randy watched the door incase Hunter came back, Raven took the gag off and untied her. Helping her up, Raven found the young girl was much taller than she was, Raven couldn't believe the sutble yet blaring image right in front of her, a young girl scared and shaking, weight dropping off her until she was nothing but bone, eyes already defeated and lost. Kindness wouldn't come now, even when it was right in front of her.

"Who are you?" She quivered out, she wanted to trust their help, but being tied up here for almost three months, she just couldn't trust them, hell was all she knew now.

"I'm Raven, and thats Randy. We're gonna help you get out of here"

"What if he comes back?"

"He won't, not yet anyways"

Randy looked to the two young girls, "Raven, I'll take her now, I'll get my doctor friend to check her over and make sure she's ok"

"Thanks Randy"

She shivered in fear as Randy held out his hand, not seeing any other option she took it and let him lead her to his transport.

"So whats your name?" Raven asked gently, her eyes still looking defeated and lost.

"Storm" She said so quietly, she wasn't sure if Raven had heard her.

"Randy will take care of you, and I'll take care of Hunter"

"So Raven what is it that you need to tell me?" Randy asked looking at Raven.

"I'll tell you when all this over, hopefully we'll live long enough for that"


	6. What makes you special

**Chapter 6 What makes you special**

Raven couldn't look Hunter in the face, not after what she saw. When she got in at six, Hunter and Steph were already up, making breakfast and chatting like a normal couple. Raven kept her glance low, trying not to throw up at her sick and twisted uncle. She made her coffee and flew up the stairs, it was just too much. It got worse when she heard Steph giggle, Hunter wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. Once Raven was in her room, she spent the day researching and trying to tie up the loose ends. Nothing was making sense and everything was just a scattered mess. In the middle of the afternoon her cellphone went off, Raven could only hope it was Randy, maybe he could settle that feeling in her stomach, that knotted, twisting pukey feeling.

"Hello?"

"Hello my dear, how are you?"

"Ah the creepy killer, wondered when you'd make an appearance,"

"I thought I'd give you some time to think things through"

"How very kind of you" Raven snapped dryly, "So tell me what kind of taunts are you gonna give me this time?"

"No taunting, just a question really, why do you think your in this game?"

"Because I burnt down the house with my family inside"

"No"

Raven let an annoyed sigh "I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Oh no Raven, I've let you get away with way too much, taking his girl, meetin back up with Randal, living without Randy knowing your little secret. Now you have to think, think about why your in this game"

"Because you needed an extra player?"

"You'll get there eventually Raven, now be a good girl and concentrate on your peices while I think about mine"

He hung up on her and left her wanting to bang her head against something. Raven shut everything down and layed down on her bed, apparently it was nothing she had done, but it was something else. Raven shut her eyes and just let out relaxing breaths. Her eyes popped open as her asked the one question that she had never asked herself before.

_Why_ did I burn down the house? Out of all the horrible things she had done, that was the only question still left un-answered.


	7. Stirring up memories

**Chapter 7 Stirring up memories**

The more Raven tried to think of the past the more it was just a blurry image of black. She tried her hardest to remember what possessed her to light that match, why did she throw it at the gastank and why did she feel immensly free when the house went up in bright orange flames. It all pounded in her head and by the time she opened her eyes all she had was a headache, no answers just a thumping head. Sighing and hearing nothing but quietness Raven decided to head downstairs and find some coffee, coffee always helped. Her stockings padded the soft carpet, her shorts clinging to the fabric. Pulling open the kitchen door she was surprised to see Hunter there at the table drinking a beer. She thought that everyone was asleep. He looked up at her, his eyes soft as she made her way across the floor to the coffee pot.

"I didn't think you were still awake Raven"

Raven ignored the shivers that went up her spine, the tingles that appeared down her arms, even with her long shirt she felt a sudden chill over her body. His eyes still peering over her body, it was unwanted but somewhat familiar.

"Just needed a coffee"

Hunter got up and came behind her, his chest pressing against her's for a moment. "You drink too much coffee Raven"

She sidled away from him, that eerie feeling of familiarity and disgust still sweeping over her.

"I like coffee, it prevents sleep"

Hunter eyed her, his eyes gliding over her tattooed frame. So slender yet curvy. He could only watch almost mesmerized as she pulled down the sugar and started to load up her cup.

"Raven you know that you're allowed to come downstairs during the day" Hunter said softly as he advanced again. He failed to notice that Raven was trying to move as far as possible away from him.

"I'm happier in my room" Raven moved until she had no where left to go, her back right up against the fridge door. Hunter stretched out a large hand, Raven shut her eyes in terror, unsure of where it came from. Hunter merely pushed her aside gently, opening the door he grabbed another beer. Raven let out a sigh of relief, he only wanted more alcohol. Raven didn't know why she was feeling like this, maybe it was just her paranoia.

"I thought you would want to spend time with your family"

_I hated my family_ Raven was so stunned at the automatic thought, she didn't notice that he was back over by her. His frame blocking her's from moving. "And yet here we are"

"Indeed" He smiled down at her, "Do you know the reason why me and your father stopped talking?"

Raven let out a sigh, it was more of a relaxing calming down breath. She didn't like how close Hunter was too her, and her father being bought up didn't help.

"Honestly _Uncle_, I don't exactly care"

He stroked a finger down her face, before tilting her chin to look at him. "You should care, after all it all started with you"

His eyes burned into her's as her chest started to rise and fall. Hunter's gaze slipped and suddenly all he could see was that heaving chest moving in a rythym of its own, up and down, up and down. In and out, in and out.

"What started with me?."

Hunter didn't say anything for a moment, that look on her face made his eyes narrow with anger. "You don't remember?"

"I don't remember much because of the fire"

He stroked that finger down her face again, "You always were so beautiful Raven"

Frozen with fear she was at least glad that he stopped stroking her face, he backed off so she could breathe.

"I was always so jealous of Shawn, he had the one thing I wanted"

"And now he's dead"

"How did you escape the fire Raven?"

_Because I was already outside, hiding in the bushes watchin the flames dance as I heard him scream, it was sweet and for a time it was the only way I could sleep, remembering him screaming made me sleep like a log. _"I don't remember, I just remember the flames and thats it" It was the truth to a point, the burning question of why still blazed in her head.

"Raven is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"Like?" She asked trying to feign her confusion, why would he suddenly ask something like that, he never seemed interested in getting to know her, why start now?

He came closer again, "Pretty girl like you is sure to have a boyfriend"

Her heart suddenly yearned for Randy, it was the only time she wished she could have a normal life. Boyfriend and the other thing. "No, no boyfriend to speak of"

He came closer even more until his chest was pressed right up against her's, catching her off guard he wrapped his arms around her in a bone crushing hug, his voice sweeping over her ears. "Pretty girl like you should have a boyfriend" His hand slid down her back until his paw was cupping her backside. He gave it a good squeeze before letting her go.

"Good night Raven"

Her eyes refused to sink down, bulging from her sockets until it felt like they would pop. Hunter had knowingly squeezed her ass, there was no mistake, he had touched her in a place he shouldn't touch his own neice. It felt like hours before she finally moved and took her cold coffee upstairs. Once she was in her room and made sure door was locked, everything was popping into place so fast it made her dizzy. Hunter had made everything start spinning and the weird part was, Raven wasn't even sure if he meant too. Raven flopped down on the bed and tried to concentrate on the flames and that night they took her whole world. Her phone buzzed through her and she had no choice but to answer it,

"Hello?"

"Hey honey, figured it out yet?"

"No. Why don't you tell me, its obvious you're dying too"

He gave a dry yet cold chuckle "Oh no, its your repressed memory and you have to remember it"

"Do you even know?"

That chuckle came again "Of course I know! I _was_ your daddy's closest friend after all"

"And your mad that he's dead, well I'm sorry about that, well not that sorry. He deserved what he got"

"And there you go Raven, keep saying that and then ask yourself, why? Why do I feel like that?"

"There is no mystery, I'm just a cold hearted bitch"

"No, once upon a time you were a sweet young girl and then one day it all changed and suddenly boom! House up in flames. What was it that triggered that Raven?"

"You know what? I don't care, so go play your games with someone else who actually gives a fuck, because guess what buddy, I don't care"

"Oh you will start caring Raven" He suddenly growled "I will make you care, your family is gone but I still have Randal to play with"

"Go ahead, I don't care" They both knew it was an empty threat and both of them knew it wouldn't work.

"I admire your bluffin strategy Raven, it is quite amusing." He sighed a restless sigh as though he had been up all night. "Now Raven be a good girl and remember why you burnt down the house. Meanwhile I'll keep your uncle busy, shockingly his girl in the barn isn't his little secret that I was talkin about"

"You know about Storm?"

"Of course I do! I was the one that helped him find her. I would of felt sorry for her if I didn't have my own vendettas"

"With Hunter?"

"With all of you"

"What the hell did I do to you?"

"Ah, that is the second question you should be asking yourself. Four people that are all connected by secrets, four people that have all crossed paths and eventually will cross paths again. For now Raven, you need to remember why you burnt your house down"

She couldn't answer as the line just went dead, she hated it but she had a sneaky feeling that if she wanted Randy and their un-born child to live, she would have to remember that glorious day with the dancing flames.


	8. Storm's story

**Chapter 8 Storm's story**

Randy let out a sigh as he tried again to get the story out of Storm. It was the third night for efforts, he tried but the young girl was too scared to say a word. For three days straight all she did was sit on the couch, legs folded over eachother, hands grasped in her lap, she was sitting like a perfect young lady, the only thing she did was blink and breathe, he tried to convince her to talk, or to even move but Storm would just ignore it, someone had really spooked her good.

"Storm can you tell me what happened to you?"

She looked through him, her white eyes shining with fear. Shaking her head, loose white strands fell over her face.

"Storm" He pressed "You can tell me, you won't be in trouble"

She didn't say anything, she just stared at him, her slender body shaking.

"Storm" He pressed again "Tell me about Hunter, how did he get you to that barnyard"

"He found me, I came home from work and he was waiting for me. He grabbed me from behind and told me that he would make the little problem go away"

"Why are you a problem?"

"I'm always a problem to everyone that comes near me."

"How do you mean?"

Storm looked at him, wanting to tell him but that fear stopped her, the last person she told had turned around and held her in a secluded barn yard. Raping her at every turn and hurting her in ways that she couldn't even imagine. She thought she knew hell but as it turns out, she knew nothing of hell.

"Storm you can tell me, nothing bad will happen if you tell me"

"Something bad always happens to me." Storm sighed sadly "When I was five my mother left me in a store, I was kidnapped by a mean man. I thought that was hell and then I met Hunter and now everything is all screwed up"

"What happened to you with this mean man?"

"He beat me, he tortured me, I was his slave and every day was the same, pain, torture and pure hell. I thought that if I found Hunter he would help me, but he gave me money and sent me on. I took his money and left and then he came back for me, he said that I couldn't be around anymore and I had to leave. I had enough money to leave for a different home but he said that wouldn't work. I came home from work the next day and he grabbed me, the next day I was in the barnyard and thats when the hell began"

"What kind of things would this mean man do to you?"

"He covered my leg in honey and let the cows lick me" Storm showed her leg, deep enriched scars embedded in the flesh. Her marble flesh made them look harsher than normal. "At first it tickles but after a while it starts to feel like sandpaper, the cows keep licking and they don't even realise that the flesh has been ripped open, after a while all there licking is sweetend blood,"

"What else did he do?"

"He broke my leg once because his coffee wasn't hot enough, he wanted a lukewarm coffee so I made him that and then he said it was too cold and he hit me in the leg until the bones snapped. Instead of making me go to the hospital he insisted that I take him upstairs, so on a broken leg I had to carry a two-hundred pound man up the stairs"

"How did Hunter get mixed up in all this?" Randy asked softly wanting to move past this sick torture.

"When I found him I thought he would be happy to see me, but he wasn't. I took his money and tried to flee but I he wouldn't even let me do that"

"Why would he give you money?"

"Because thats the sure fire way to get rid of your problems, throw enough money at the problem and away it goes"

Randy was still struggling with the whole thing "Storm, why did you go to Hunter, why did you track down him of all the people?"

Storm didn't say anything, she turned away and looked into space. Randy didn't know what Storm did, that much was obvious.

His phone went off, letting Storm have a few moments Randy pulled up the top.

"Hello, Randy Orton speaking"

"Randy! I found something out about Storm," Raven's hushed voice came out.

"What?"

"Put me on speaker so I can talk to her"

Randy pressed a button and let the calm voice wash over Storm, he saw it in her face, something went from scared to hope.

"Storm this is Raven, I saved you from the barnyard, and I give you my word that he won't hurt you again,"

"Raven" Storm piped up quietly "Why are you helpin me?"

"Because your the only family I have left Storm and I'm gonna protect you like I should of done the others"

"What do you mean family?" Randy looked to the phone to Storm thoroughly confused.

"Hunter is my real father" Storm whispered small tears falling from her face. The truth pounding around the room, things just got a whole lot worse.


	9. Remembering the past

**Chapter 9 Remembering the past**

_"It hurts Dad!"_

_"I know it does honey, you gotta relax" Shawn soothed, his hand sweeping over her smooth skin. _

_"I can't, it hurts too much"_

_Shawn kissed the tears away, "Ok honey" _

_Cries of pain turned into giggles of joy, "That feels better Daddy, keep doing that for a while"_

_Raven could only lay in bed and listen, listen to what she had heard so many times. _

_"Think your ready now Izzy?"_

_Raven heard that breathy gasp come from her twin, so many times lately she had heard it. "Ok, just be gentle please Dad, it only hurts other wise"_

_Raven shut eyes tight, her hands over her ears trying to block out what she had tried to block out for so long. Her father and her sister having sex, it was always made worse that instead of hearing cries of No! and Stop! all she heard was shouts of enjoyment. Raven took herself to the only place that would make reality melt, living with that handsome man who would save her from all this. He was so vivid in her mind that she didn't notice Iziah slip back into bed, a pleased smile on her face. Raven turned to her twin, not liking that look in her silver orbs, Shawn having sex with them was one thing, but for them to like it, it was quite another. _

_"You know what he's doing is wrong" Raven said quietly, it was an arguement she had tried to get through to Izzy and Harmoni so many times, Raven knew she should let it go but seriously, any normal person wouldn't agree so as always after one of Iziah's sex sessions she tried to get it through to her. _

_"Whats he doing thats so wrong?"_

_"He's having sex with you!" Raven shouted before quickly being quieter, she didn't want her father up here. "Izzy he's your father, he's meant to be protectin you from men like him, not leadin the damn herd"_

_Iziah rolled over and looked over to her twin "Raven he's helping us"_

_"By having sex with you? Izzy thats not normal, am I the only normal one in this house?"_

_Iziah let out a sigh "Look men are gonna say anythin they can to get between my legs,"_

_"So you just let anyone in?"_

_Iziah gave her a hard look "At least I know Dad loves me, when I grow up and move on from Dad, I'll know at least the man that took my innocence will always love me"_

_Raven sat up and looked at her sister, her eyes closed in bliss "Izzy he shouldn't be having sex with his children, its wrong"_

_"It doesn't feel wrong, maybe if you let him..." Iziah started before trailing off, Raven knew the rest of the sentence, so far she had managed to stay off her father's radar. He had tried and to Raven's surprise everytime she said no, Shawn didn't force the issue. Still Raven was stuck on the main issue, Shawn, her father was having sex with Iziah and Harmoni, her older sisters, while Jamie was subjected to head giving and fingering. Even Jamie seemed delighted with her learning. Raven swore everyone was insane excpet her. Couldn't they see that this was wrong? _

_When Raven got up in the morning, her father was already at the table, talking into his cellphone as per usual. Raven waited outside the hall, just listening to the conversation._

_"I'll give it one more shot Hunter, but if she rejects it then I'll send her to you." "Just don't hurt her too badly, keep in mind she's still a young girl. Alright, bye"_

_Raven went in and started to make a coffee, Shawn put his cell down and lent over the counter. "Morning Raven"_

_"Morning Dad" _

_"How did you sleep?"_

_Raven didn't speak, there wasn't much she could say to his innocent question. Since Shawn started this, her dreams had been nothing but nightmares, nightmares of what he was doing and wondering if one day he was just gonna snap. He had a temper, he had prooved that, Raven only saw two options, sex with her father or being raped by her father, she wasn't about to do either if she could get away with it. _

_"Raven I asked you a question" Shawn pressed gently, he didn't like that he had to give her up, Raven could of had so much fun if she had just said yes. _

_"I slept fine" _

_Shawn went to the other side of the counter, trapping her almost but if she said no then he would allow her escape. He ran a hand up her bare arm, his touch made her skin crawl. _

_"Raven let me show you that what I'm doing isn't wrong, I promise you will enjoy it more than you realise"_

_"No" Raven choked out, she could only hope that this wasn't the morning that he snapped. Shawn let out a sigh,_

_"Well I tried to protect you but if you're gonna be that way, I have no choice"_

_"Protect me from what Dad? Slimy men forcing there way inside me and making me do things that I don't want too? Because right now your the only one doing that."_

_Days clicked past before Raven found out what Shawn meant by protection, Raven was being sent away to her uncle. Apparently he was scarier than Shawn and Raven had already figured that he was worse than his brother, now may be the time where she no longer had a choice. That night after Shawn had had both Harmoni and Iziah, they slipped into Iziah's room to say good-bye to Raven, she would be leaving at first light._

_"Raven I wish you would stay" Iziah said wistfully, "I'm gonna miss you now that you're going to Hunters"_

_"I'm not going to Hunters" Raven said in a low voice, already at the window. "I'm runnin"_

_"What? Raven its dangerous out there" Harmoni said her green eyes shining with fear, "Here at least we know we're safe"_

_"Think I'd rather take my chances out there" Raven said darkly, she hugged both her sisters lovingly. "I'll see you guys on the other side, and I'm sorry. Really"_

_Raven didn't say another word as she escaped out the window, she had no idea how hard life would be in the big bad world but it had to be better than here. Anywhere would be better than here. _

_Raven looked up at her home, she knew there was only one way to make it stop, and that was with the ultimate past remover. Raven crawled into the bushes and just watched the flames dance, her family screaming and trying to escape, she had frmly stopped that happening. For hours she watched as the fire was discovered, the chard bodies of her family being carried out and looked over. She waited until they discovered the little surprise in the surrounding shed, she could only hope it worked. _

_That voice that washed over her would stay with her for a lifetime, so deep and somewhat caring. _

_"Shawn Michales, Iziah Michales, Harmoni Michales and Jamie Michales. A whole family, what a shame"_

_"Randy! Come look at this!" _

_In the woodshed, bound and shackled and worked over, was the girl that everyone would believe to be Raven Michales. For hours she stayed in the bushes, surrounded by freedom, that calm that settled over her was the only feeling she would fight to keep, she had to fight for something now, because now she really was all alone. _

_Loud banging errupted around her, she sat up trying to figure out where it was coming from, this didn't happen before, why was it happening now. It kept going and Raven was forced to open her eyes. _


	10. More past to deal with

**Chapter 10 More past to deal with**

The knocking kept coming and Raven couldn't hide from it anymore, opening her eyes she was back in her bedroom with Hunter knocking at the door calling her name. Pulling herself up, she took herself to the door and yanked it open. Hunter stopped his voice in its throat, he couldn't stop looking at his neice, her curves cuddling that lingerie, a little porka-belly jutting out.

_So delicious, must touch!_

"Are you alright?" He finally managed to get out tearing his eyes off her soft flesh.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Raven asked putting on her black dressing gown, his intrinsive eyes reminded her how this all began.

"You were shoutin,"

"Sorry I woke you Uncle" Saying that name made her want to vomit, how can he be her uncle when he did such horrible things, she didn't want to be connected to him after hearing the truth.

"I was already awake" He waved it aside, "I just hope that your ok Raven"

"I'm fine Uncle, really"

He looked at her longingly, his hands and body craving to touch. He came in the room and shut the door with a soft bang, now she was trapped and he was blocking the only exit. Raven kept herself calm hoping that her talking could get her out of this one. "Raven, if there was something wrong, would you tell me?"

"Of course Hunter, your my only family" She kept her knowledge to herself, she did have only one family member left and that was Storm, the rest of them could burn for all she cared.

"Your a very beautiful girl you know" Hunter said taking a step towards her, his finger stroked down her face, her skin as soft as he imagined.

Raven pulled out of his grasp, trying not to vomit. "Hunter, why did you and Dad stop talking?"

Hunter's face piled with confusion, but she saw it, the rage in his eyes, jealous that it was Shawn that got her attention. "Why?"

"You two stopped talking for a while, then you started again, why?"

"Sibling rivalry I guess"

"Thats what happens between children, you two are grown men"

Hunter let out a sigh "He promised me something, but at the last moment he changed his mind and said I couldn't have it, I guess I got mad, then one day he rung me and said that I could have it afterall, but then he died and I never did get it. Perhaps one day"

Thankfully the phone rung or else Raven may of been in some real hot water. "You may wanna answer that Hunter, it may be the ticket to gettin what you want" Raven smiled sweetly allowing her robe to fall a little.

She knew that smile, that twinkle in his eyes, it was the same one that Shawn got when her sisters gave in to his advances. Hunter flew down the stairs giving Raven enough time to dress and get the hell out of there.

Annoyed but excited, Hunter answered the phone, in a mix of words, Raven had given into him, he was about to do what Shawn had tried to do for years, finally someone was choosing him. "Hello?"

"Hey buddy, long time, no see" That creepy edgy voice got to Hunter, so familiar but not exactly welcome, "So Hunter, I know you got my letter, tell me why haven't you started playing the game? I've given you all the clues, unless your trying to outrun me, you know thats not possible"

"I should of known it was you Mark, I am playing the game, it just takes time"

Time, shime, I have waited too long."

Hunter let out a shallow breath, "Mark, you have to be patient. Soon you'll get what you want, I give you my word"

"I already have what I want Hunter, I just need you to hurry up and get it out of your system, so I can take the prgenant girl home and wait for my slave"

"Pregnant?" Hunter's ears pricked up, "Raven's pregnant? How did that happen?"

"It wasn't you?"

"No. I haven't done anything since she got here, I didn't want to hurt her. I promised Shawn I wouldn't"

Mark let out a laugh, "So Randy's finally a man, didn't think he had it in him"

"Randy?" Hunter asked, he remembered some rookie by that name, a pretty boy eager to please. Hunter always thought he was a little too much of a pretty boy to be a cop.

"Yeah, they have a thing, its kinda cute. I feel bad for breakin it up, but I want what I was promised. Now"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"What I want you to do is, pull up your frilly stockings, tighten your thong and stop acting like such a PANSY!"

Hunter swallowed his retort, he knew better than to mess with Mark when he was like this, he didn't want any one else to die. Mainly him.

"Do you understand Hunter?"

"Yes"

"Good, now go upstairs, do your neice then bring her to me, as of now, that child she's carrying belongs to me"

Mark hung up without another word leaving Hunter with his business. Hunter went upstairs to Raven's room, trying to think of a way to do this without hurting her, out of all the things he had done he didn't want to break his promise to Shawn. Yet, he wanted her so badly that maybe hurting her was the only way. Instead of knocking, he barged in only to find an empty room.

Angrily Hunter drove his way to the barnyard, if couldn't have sex with Raven then sex with Storm would have to do. How dare she escape! How dare she not give in to her fate! Why did she have to have this complex, the others didn't so why did she have to be so difficult! Hunter barely waited for the engine to stop when he was flying out of the car and to Storm. Just thinking about it had made him ready to relieve his angry stress, Hunter pulled the doors back only to find an empty barn. Before he could explode he searched the hay, there was no way Storm could of escaped, no one knew she was here and he had prevented her escape, a broken leg would stop her from going far.

"No!" The truth had hit him finally, Raven and Storm were both gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Hunter didn't have time to think, thunderous pain jolted up his spine and exploded in his brain. He could only sink to the hay covered floor already shaking hands with the dark abyss.

"Lights out"


	11. The whole truth

**Chapter 11 The whole truth**

Raven broke into a run, she had to make it to Randy's before everything spun out of control. It was already slipping and sliding around in her head, she wasn't sure how long it would take before it all came out. As she ran, she dialed Randy's number, hoping to explain everything now then when she got there, they could figure a plan to make it all stop. Her fingers were already crossed.

"Hello?"

"Randy! Its Raven, sit down. I have something to tell you"

"Sitting down. Shoot"

"I know why I burnt down the house, I know everythin now, I've figured out his puzzle, and he's right, this game is all to do with me, well that and revenge"

"Ok, start from the beginning Raven" Randy soothed, not liking her flustered sentence. "Slowly, start from the beginning"

"Ok, when I was little my father used to like having sex with us, well my sisters anyways, I wouldn't let him. So he decided to send me to Hunter, his brother. Hunter was meant to get to me pregnant and when the child was born, it was to go to his friend Mark, as a trade"

"What do you mean a trade?"

"He would have my baby as a slave, and Hunter was allowed to have his daughter, Sara. He traded with my Dad too"

"Traded what with your Dad?" Randy was confused at this whole thing, confused and sickened.

Raven stopped where she was and explained it all from the start. "Dad couldn't crack me, so he traded me to Hunter. He could have me and Dad would get Rory, when she hit thirteen. Hunter then made a trade with Mark, he would get Sara and in exchange, Mark would get my un-born child as a slave. But their plan went all fucked up when I burnt down the house, with Dad dead and me missing, Hunter missed out and so did Mark, but when I re-surfaced they decided that the trade could still take place."

Randy didn't say anything so Raven went on, "The only thing is, I haven't figured out what you have to do with this? What is it that Mark has on you that would make you apart of his game?"

"Mark? As in Mark Collaway?"

"Yeah, I assume so. Hunter used to call him the Undertaker, rumor was he killed his slaves when they didn't listen. Why?"

"No way, it can't be"

"Why?"

"Because Mark Collaway is senior detective, very well known and decorated, why would he throw it all away?"

Her face hit in with knowing, "Because you could of stopped me from killin his little brother!"

"What?"

"When I was in the nuthouse, Kane was the guy in the padded room next to me, I remember him saying that his brother was a detective, Mark something. Thats why your in the game Rand, you could of stopped me from killing him, but you didn't and he blames you for his death"

Randy took a deep breath, "Ok, we have the puzzle figured, has Hunter tried anything with you?"

"No, but we're already on a timer Randy."

"You said basically we have until your pregnant"

"I'm already pregnant Randy." Raven said softly, "Your the father."

Raven didn't have time to hear his reply, the abyss was in front of her and she was shaking its hand lovingly. He looked down at her, slumped in the middle of the road. His eyes fell on the little budda-belly poking out. Soon he would get the debt he came for, and Randy, Hunter and Raven would all go down in a blaze of glory. He picked her up like she was nothing and started to walk. Soon it would all be over and there would be no survivors. Except him.


	12. Back at the barnyard

**Chapter 12 Wild card**

"Raven!?" Randy called desperately, she had just hung up and not said a word, Raven had done that before but this time it worried him, especially when he heard that she was carrying his child. "Raven!?"

He looked to Storm, "Where is she? Where would Hunter take her?"

"I don't know" Storm said quietly, she was still in the same state in which he had found her, only now she wished she could help Raven, the only one that had shown her kindness. In Storm's mind the only one that deserved to live. Not that she hated Randy, but after her ordeal, it was only natural that she distrusted men. Randy frantically tried to dial her number but only got voicemail, he tried Hunters but got no response, everything seemed to be a dead end. Just as he shut down his latest attempt, it rung.

"Raven!?"

"You must really want her back huh Randy?" Mark's cool voice edged through, that taunting only made Randy angrier.

"Where is she!?"

"Tone Randy. She's safe and she will remain safe until you deliver what I want"

"What?"

"Storm."

"No"

"Randy!"

"Raven!"

"Give him Storm, he said if you don't, he'll kill the baby" Raven said, her tone calm and collected. Randy could only hope that she had a plan.

"You heard her Randy, now lets see if you deliver what I want without being an idiot. Good-bye"

He hung up and looked to Storm, "He has Raven and my baby"

Storm stood up, sheer determination on her usually scared face. "Then give him what he wants"

"How do you know where to go?"

"He'll be at the barnyard,"

"How do you know that?"

Storm shrugged "Its where I'd take someone if I was gonna kill them, no one would ever hear the screams."

Randy didn't want to go and neither did Storm, but they both knew they had too. In order to save not only one life, but two, they had to confront this head on. "Do you have any kind of plan?" Storm asked quietly as they pulled up, she hoped that Randy had a plan and they weren't just walking like lambs to the slaughter.

Randy didn't say anything, he just got out and grabbed Storm as though she was a prisoner. Just being back there, Storm started to shake, Randy hated his thoughts, but if giving Storm to the wolf meant Raven and his child would be safe then he would do it.

"So Randy, welcome to my kingdom" Mark gestured around the strewn barn. Hunter on the floor, blood oozing from his head, and his girl, in her glory tied to a chair in chains.

"If you've touched her, I swear to God" Randy started the moment he saw Raven naked and in that chair. Mark let out a booming laugh,

"Please! I'm not turned on by it, I if were I assure you Randal there would be nothin you could do to stop me." Mark laughed again, "Besides, you took my girl so I'll take your's. _Both_ of your's"

"AJ Lee" Raven whispered as it slipped into place, she was wrong, Mark didn't involve Randy because he took his brother, he took his slave.

Mark clapped mockingly before pulling out the guns, "Yes!"

"AJ was taken by your retarded brother, not me" Randy spit out, Mark punched him in the mouth making Storm scream.

"AJ belonged to both of us, and you took her. At first I thought we could talk this out like civilised human beings, instead I'm just gonna rip the head off your pretty little girlfriend. After she gives me my child of course."

Storm looked to Raven, she calmly and discreetly nudged her head towards a random haystack. Storm followed her eyes, hiding in the hay was a shotgun, Hunter obviously intended to use it on her one day. Storm managed to question it with her eyes, she wasn't sure how or even how Raven got it, but somehow she did. She shook her head no, her body shaking. Mark looked to her annoyed,

"Why are you shaking?"

"I'm naked! Why do you think I'm think I'm shakin, I'm cold!"

Mark lent down and stroked her face, "As soon as everyone dies, you can put your clothes back on"

Randy lunged at him, tackling him to the floor, a fury of fists flying. Storm ran for the shotgun, screaming when Hunter grabbed her ankle and pulled her away. "You thought it was bad before! Just you wait!" Hunter growled at her ripping her clothes.

"Hunter!" Raven yelled at him, "If you don't rape her then you can have me!"

He stopped and looked at her, his eyes suddenly wide like a child "Really? No tricks?"

"No tricks. Leave Storm alone and you can have me instead. But only once, then you leave us both and we go back to our seperate lives"

Hunter didn't hear anything after "You can have me instead" He eyed her like a bit of meat. "You're goin to like this Raven, trust me"

Hunter ran his hands up her thighs, just feeling the soft skin. Randy yelled like a banshee, tackling him and pounding him in the face. Mark could be forgotten for a while, Hunter wasn't about to hurt his Raven, not while he was there.

"Randy! Behind you!" Raven yelled, trying to keep an eye on Storm, Mark, Randy and Hunter, it was almost impossible with everyone moving so much. Mark swung a shovel right at his head and like that he slumped to the ground. Hunter looked up at Mark, bleeding yet greatful.

"Thanks"

Mark shot him in the head, "Your welcome Hunter"

He looked to Raven and Storm, the pale haired beauty was frantically trying to get her cousin free, Mark stepped towards them slowly, a few extra seconds wouldn't hurt. Storm managed to get them un-done, not that Mark knew that. Finally luck was on their side.

"So what did you expect to accomplish with setting her free, neither of you could take me on" He smirked down at the two girls, like an evil cat with mice. He grabbed Storm and shoved her to the middle of the floor, Mark stood over her as she picked her self up.

"Well little girl, whats your next move?"

Storm couldn't think, nor could she move, Raven had dive rolled towards the hidden gun. "Mark can I ask a question?"

"What?" He didn't even turn around, he was busy toying with Storm, she could be a lot of fun, he was thinking about keeping her.

"Die" Raven pulled the trigger and deadly hole made its way through Mark's big frame, finally he dropped to the ground.

"That wasn't a question" Randy uttered pulling himself up, instantly he went to her to make sure she was ok.

"Thats because I don't do requests"

Raven hugged him greatfully, holding tight and never letting go. She let go and grabbed Storm, making her look in those silver orbs.

"Are you ok Storm?"

"Yeah" She got out shakily, her mind was still locked on the obvious, Raven had sacrificed herself in order to save her. Storm could only hope she could repay the favour someday. Randy took both his girls and headed out of the barnyard, more than glad this night was over.

"Raven!"

In a split second before death could settle in, Mark shot his last bullet at Raven, the lungs suddenly losing air and her body lost the ability to stand. Storm dived at Raven, trying to keep her alive. Now she had to save her life, just like Raven had saved her's.


	13. I know what I said

**A/N **I know I said this was the last one in the series, but I have an idea for another one, so hopefully you guys enjoy! Oh btw, last chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 13 I know what I said**

_**Six months later...**_

Randy headed home after his long day in need of a cold beer and relaxtion, his day was more than hectic, although he was glad that it wasn't all about murder. He had seen enough of that to last a lifetime. When he got in, Storm and Raven were sitting on the couch watching horror movies. Randy had no idea how they could still like gore after what they had been through. They bot said hello to him as he came in and went straight to the fridge for a beer. He still couldn't believe how things turned out, Raven had survived the bullet wound and so did there baby, she was now roughly seven months pregnant and happily waiting the time to pop their baby out. Storm had made great strides of her own, not only did she warm up to Randy and considered Raven the only person she would die for, Randy found that she was quite smart, she taught herself everything she knew and what she couldn't learn, Raven taught her. In fact a few months ago, Storm found a positive loophole in the law system, meaning Raven would be cleared of all charges and now was officially a free woman. No longer did either of them have to run, in fact things were so good that Randy found himself waiting for the perfect moment to propose, he couldn't picture anyone he would want more to be his wife. Randy didn't even mind sharing his three room house with a moody pregant woman and Storm, in fact he wouldn't change any of it for the world.

"What you smiling at babe?"

"Just life in general" Randy came over and kissed her on the lips, instantly Storm looked away, blushing. She was used to their PDA's but still blushed when it happened. A part of her was jealous, she wanted what Raven had, a great man but to Storm that wouldn't happen, from what she saw there was only one great man in the world and that was Randy, and he strictly belonged to Raven, there was no way in hell Storm would try and take him from her, firstly she loved Raven too much to hurt her and secondly, Storm knew that Raven would kill her, or at least kick her ass. And besides, Raven scared her a little.

"Would you like a kiss Storm?" Randy teased, making Raven nudge him in the leg. "Ow! What was that for? I was jokin!"

"Don't joke about that Randy,"

He lent down and kissed her again, "Sorry honey."

"No I wouldn't like a kiss Randy, but thanks anyways"

Raven shot her an evil look,

"What? He asked a question, I thought I should answer it and not be rude"

Raven put her striking hand down and laughed, sadly this routine wasn't new. All three of them had this weird inside joke, anyone would of thought it was all real. Randy gave Raven one last kiss, "I'll be in bed hun, I'm tired from work, don't be too late alright, I'd like to play hide and seek"

Storm tried to keep her snort of laughter to herself, she was well aware that hide and seek meant sex. It was just his way of trying not to embarrass Storm further.

"I'll be in soon" Raven promised as he got up and went to their room.

"Your really lucky you know"

"I know Stormy, someday you'll find someone"

"How can I do that? Every man scares me, well except one and he's your's and I don't wanna have you killing me"

Raven patted her hand as the doorbell went off, "Be patient Storm, no one expects you to heal instantly" She pulled open the door to find two policemen on the other side, "Randy! Your friends are here!" Raven called out, no longer she had to fear if she came face to face with the law, she was free.

"Its you I'm looking for actually" One of them spoke, "Raven Michales?"

"Yes"

"You're under arrest for the murder of Melina Perez. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attourney, if you cannot afford an attourney one will be appointed to you"

Randy flew down the stairs as Storm shouted out, the last thing he saw was his heavily pregnant girlfriend in handcuffs being taken away.


End file.
